The Downpour
by Ivgie Sole
Summary: Taichi plans to proclaim his love for Sora at Yamato's concert;a one shot, losely based on A Very Digi-Christmas episode.


Hi all. The following is a song fic, losely based on "A Very Digi-Christmas" episode of 02. Characters featured are Taichi, Sora, Yamato,Hikari and Takeru, story is told from Taichi's POV. Songs used are by Chris DeBurgh, Digimon characters belong to whoever created the concept, I don't own anything, don't kill me. What else, English is not my native language, so I apologize beforehead for any misspels or errors you may find.

This fic was inspired by the works of ( .net/u/708483/ ) that helped me overcome my writer's block. I encourage you to visit triple 's page and enjoy them like I did.

Any reviews are welcomed,

God bless!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

THE DOWNPOUR.

"Tai! Tai, hello, are you still alive there?"

I stuck my head out of the bathroom's door, letting clouds of white steam escape into the hall.

"What?"

"You've been in there like forever," my little sister complained. She stood, hands on her hips, and an annoyed look on her face."Come on, get out, there are other people in the house who need to take a shower too."

On any other day I'd tell her off,but today I was in too much of a good mood for that.

"Coming right out,relax," I replied mildly and a minute later strode past Hikari and into my room, wearing a towel around my waist and leaving wet footprints on the floor.

"Mom is SO going to kill you for that, you know." she wisecracked behind my back.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah..."

Once in my room, I stood in front of the closet, trying to figure out what to wear for the ocassion and after careful consideration picked my finest pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt which I liked because of it's slick fabric. Another ten minutes were spent on puting gel in my hair and fixing it to try to make it not stick out in every direction, and puting the cologne on. That done, I went to the salon to check myself out in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction. Yagami Taichi, you, my friend, are one badass stud. No way Sora can say no to a heartthrob like you.

Behind my back I heard Hikari emerge from the bathroom.

"Wow, bro, looking good," she commented."You're still going to Yamato's concert, right? 'Cause you look like you're getting ready for a date or something."

"Yeah, I'm going to the concert.", I said, fixing an unruly lock of hair."And I always look good, in case you haven't noticed yet, little girl."

She chuckled.

"So what's up with the fancy look? Yamato's not going to appreciate it anyway. I'm pretty sure he's not into that kind of stuff."

"Get lost!" I yelled, half mad-half amused. At the age of fifteen Hikari was still the same sweet girl with a gentle,caring personality, but she seemed to enjoy poking me from time to time,like now.

As she left, I went back to fixing the hair. I chose not to tell my sister about my plan for tonight. Let it be a surprise for them all. I could picture it now - I pick Sora up from her house, drive to the club where the Wolves are playing tonight, and then, before we go inside, I take her hand in mine, look into those beautiful hazel eyes of hers, and...

"Tai?"

Hikari's voice, coming from her room, now sounded much more timid.

"Yeah?"

"You're not leaving yet, right?"

"I will be,in about ten minutes. Why?"

"I was wondering, could you please give me a ride to the club?"

Wha-?

Okay, saying no to her was out of question; I just loved my little sister to much. So... let's see, if we leave in five minutes, I'll drop her off at the club, tell Yama to keep an eye on her, quickly go back to pick Sora up... yeah I guess there would be no problem.

"Sure," I called back. "May I ask why though? You don't even like rock music."

"Well Yamato's a friend, not so? We should be there to support him. Besides, Takeru is going too..."

I smirked. So who's getting ready for a date now? Hikari was just looking to spend some time with her boyfriend.

"By the way, about Takeru," she continued, her voice now reaching the upper limits of sweetness and shyness. "You wouldn't mind picking him up from his place, would you?"

Goddammit!

"C'mon, Kari, can't Yamato go give him a lift or something? I have other stuff to do!"

"Yamato's been at the club since afternoon doing rehearsals." Hikari entered the saloon wearing a T-shirt with some whacky anime cartoons on it and a pair of shin-long cut-off jeans. I turned to her indignated, but she laid her little hand on mine and asked,giving me that puppy eyes look she knew I could never resist, "Please,Tai?"

I sighed.

"Alright, let's go."

"Thanks!" she beamed and gave me a hug and a kiss on a cheek."You're the best, bro!"

"Tell me something I don't know," I grumbled. "Hey, I thought we were going to go! Where are you-"

"Oh, give me a minute, I'll just put a little make up on," little sis chirruped, again disappearing in her room.

"KAAAAARIIIIII!!!!!!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I knew right away from the look on Takeru's face something was wrong.

"Oh... hey guys," he said, letting us in. Him and Hikari exchanged a hug.

"'Sup," I muttered as we clasped hands."Ready to move?"

"There's a bit of a problem," Takeru admited, looking guilty as can be. "Mom forgot her keys in the morning and she just called me saying she'll staying in the office for another half an hour or so. So see, I can't leave 'till she comes back..."

"Are you fu- are you serious?!" I bellowed,at the last moment halting myself from dropping the F-bomb. Damn! It can't be happening to me! I've told Sora I'd pick her up at half past seven and it was five past seven already!

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, visibly upset himself. "I asked her to get home as fast as she could. Make yourselves at home."

I sombrely slumped on the sofa, with hands folded on my chest. Hikari settled next to me.

"Hey, why the long face?" she asked, tugging me by the sleeve. "So we'll be late by ten minutes or so, not a big deal."

"Uh, I'll go make you guys some snacks. You can watch TV meanwhile," Takeru smiled and left for the kitchen. I reached for the remote control.

"Since when he knows how to cook?"

Hikari flashed a grin of her own.

"He really doesn't. Maybe I should go help him out. Anything special you'd like to order?"

"Mmmph," I shrugged absent-mindedly, frowning. Food was the last thing on my mind right now. As she left the room, I sat staring blinklessly at the TV screen. This is so screwed up. There's no way I'll be able to pick Sora up in time now.

I sighed. Oh well, the least I could do was call her and apologize.

To my surprise and releif Sora wasn't upset when I told her I was stuck at Takaishis' and wouldn't be able to pick her up in time.

"It's no biggie," she said, her bright voice doing wonders to my mood. "I could use a little walk anyway. We'll meet at the concert then. I made some cookies for Yama and you, but I guess if you don't hit on them too much there will be enough left for Kari and Keru."

"They're making some snacks right now, so count them out. The cookies are all mine!"

Sora laughed on the other end of the line. "Silly old Tai. Okay, I better go now so I make it to the club in time. And it was nice of you to call and warn me. Thanks!" she added sweetly.

For a while I sat there with a cell phone in hand and a huge grin on my face. Sora,Sora,Sora. Always so sweet and understanding. All of us are so lucky to have her as a friend. And after tonight, to some of us, she will be more than just a friend...

I flopped my head back, closing my eyes, as my smile grew wider. Actually, come to think of it, maybe it's a good thing my original plan didn't work out. Wouldn't it be much more appropriate to ask her that one question during the show? Yeah,that's right. Yama told me a couple of days back they would be playing a couple of slow romantic songs, so I could make my move during one of them. I imagined how I approach Sora from behind as she stands, mesmorized by the song, wrap a hand around her waist, gently pulling her close and whisper in her ear...

Immersed in a daydream, I only now realized that the clatter of crockery and the knock-knock-knock sounds of the knife on the chopping board from the kitchen haven't been heard for quite some time now.

"TAKAISHI,YOU QUIT FRENCHING MY SISTER THIS INSTANT,GODDAMMIT!!!" I yelled without changing position. There was a breif commodion in the kitchen; the knock-knock-knocking sounds resumed. I smiled with satisfaction and switched the channel on TV.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as Takaishi-san arrived, I stormed past her, yeling "go,go,go!" on top of my lungs, Hikari and Takeru in tow, trying not to burst into laughter. Once in the car, I put the pedal to the metal and burned the rubber. Half an hour of stand-still traffic later we've arrived to the club, a large enough place which was jam-packed. The concert was well underway. I could barely see the Teenage Wolves on the stage behind the spectators' backs. They were doing some catchy, upbeat rock number, Yamato's voice echoing through the dark room filled with clouds of smoke and pierced with multicolored spotlights.

--------------------------------------

There is something on my mind,

and I'm losing concentration

And I feel it everytime,

that you are near me.

I could tell you all about,

your picture at my bedside,

I should call you sometime,

and talk it over.

-----------------------------------------

Alright, and how am I supposed to find Sora in here? Scratching my head, I observed the crowd which was rhythmicaly clapping their hands to the beat; some were even trying to dance which was kinda hard since people were pressed tightly to each other.

-----------------------------------------

'Cause I get a kick inside,

And I feel a tingle too,

It just comes from time to time,

And it only happens

When I think of you.

----------------------------------------

I smiled unwillingly. This song was perfectly describing how I felt at the moment. Okay, to find her... I turned to my sister and Takeru.

"Alright sweethearts, look here. We split now. I'm going to try and make it closer to the stage. Kari,if anybody bothers you, give me a shout, or SMS me, whatever. Keru, you try to keep your hands to yourself,okay? I understand you're an item and everything, but you know, don't get carried away. Got it?"

They exchanged glances and nodded, and for a moment I feared that my warning to Takeru went into one ear and right out of the other. But there wasn't much I could do about it, and besides, he was a good kid so I hoped he would behave.

"Now," I continued, "Another thing. Keep your eyes open for Sora. She's supposed to be here somewhere - "

"She is?" Hikari raised her eyebrow. "Why don't you call or SMS her then?"

"I tried to call, she probably can't hear her cell ringing 'cause of all the noise. If you see her, let me know. And don't touch the cookies!"

"What cookies?"

I didn't reply, worming my way into the crowd.

"'Scuse me... 'Scuse me... Beg your pardon... Sorry, passing through, sorry..."

Finally I managed to get close to the stage. Sora was still nowhere to be seen; instead I got a clear view of Yamato finishing the song, throwing his blond mane hair back as he gyrated his hips confidentaly, making a bunch of fangirls next to me squeal and clap with vigor.

--------------------------------------------

I get the feeling that I'm dancing on the ceiling,

When I get a kick inside, and my head is spinning too,

It just comes from time to time,

And it only happens

When I think of you.

----------------------------------------------

A deafening mix of applause and enthusiastic fangirls' shreiks followed. "Yo Elvis, over here!" I shouted, trying to get Yama's attention, but he was looking elsewhere, at the other side of the room. He smiled, wiping the sweat from his forehead,then waved to someone in the crowd. I had to stand on my toes and stretch my neck out to see the person he was saluting to ... Sora!

I could only catch a glimpse of her honey-colored hair, but it was enough for me to recognize her and make my heart skip a beat. With renewed strenght I began to elbow my way towards her, beaming. Thanks Yama, I owe you one!

"Hey pal, you mind moving a little, please?" I asked, a little out of breath but politely enough, bumping into some guy's back. The guy was short but thick, and had a black buzzcut.

"Beat it," he said, without turning around.

"Look man, I just need to get to-"

"I said beat it jerk. You deaf or something?"

A girl standing next to the guy looked at him with adoration. Oh yes. The jackass was trying to act tough to impress his girlfriend. I had no time for this.

"Listen, either you move or I'll move you,"

"Yeah?" he finally turned around to face me. "You and what army?"

"No army," a quiet, calm voice sounded and to my surprise I saw Takeru standing next to me. "Just him and me."

The guy stared both of us up and down, losing some of his tough look.

"So what will it be, hotshot?"

He snorted and stepped aside, grumbling something about a pair of loverboys under his nose.

"Thanks," I muttered to Takeru. He just gave me a thumbs up and disappeared in the crowd. Meanwhile on the stage, the Wolves were about to play their next song. Some girl, about seventeen maybe, and dressed in black like the rest of them, a sax in her hands, got on stage and after exchanging a few phrases with the drummer stood next to him, keeping out of the spotlight. Yamato got to the microphone.

"Alright people, thanks again for support, you guys rock," he said with a grin, still breathing heavy. A thin turtleneck sweater clung tightly to his body, beads of sweat on his forehead glimmered in the hot light. "You won't mind if we take a little break after the next song, will you? Just for twenty minutes or so, and girls, please, if the dressing room door is locked, no need to try and break it down. Just wait till we come out, fine?.."

The crowd laughed and cheered. Yamato cleared his throat.

"Okay, here we go."

The stage fell dark, with a single blue spotlight shining on him. Yamato grasped the microphone stand with both of his hands, letting the guitar hang from his neck; the rest of the Wolves looked like dark shadows behind him. Sad, gentle melody flowed across the room which instantly fell quiet.

------------------------------------------

The cafes are all deserted, the streets are wet again.

There's nothing quite like an out of season

Holiday town in the rain.

When the tourists go and the cold winds blow,

And my girl is on a plane

Home...

-------------------------------------------

Yamato's eyes were closed as he stood like as if he was frozen in the pillar of blue light, his voice soft and soothing. I stopped on my tracks, enchanted by the beautiful and sad sounds.

-------------------------------------------

I'm never gonna love another

The way that I have loved you.

It's taken me a little time to discover it,

Now I know it's true.

But fatal hesitation

Made me miss the show,

Oooooooh

-------------------------------------------

Around me people were raising their hands with cell phones, lighters clutched in them, slowly waving them from side to side. Some couples stood in an embrace, rocking to the song. Among them I noticed my little sister and Takeru - his hand around her waist, the other up in the air holding a cell phone, Hikari's head resting on his shoulder.

----------------------------------------

Oh Romeo is standing in the rain,

And I know that I have let her slip away,

Fatal hesitation,

Fatal hesitation...

---------------------------------------

Nah, it's not happening to them, I decided, looking at Hikari and Takeru with a smile. Keru's a nice kid; he'll never do anything to hurt her. And Kari will never break his heart either. They will be okay.

And Yamato? Chicks fall at his feet in packs. But I doubted he'd want to settle for some air-head groupie who'd only want him because of his rock star rep and good looks. And if I knew Yama, he liked his girls to be something more than a pretty face and a pair of perky boobs. For him, it would have to be someone quiet and kind, to match his pesonality; someone he could have a nice conversation with and share the moments of silence,when needed. Hey, maybe that sax girl. I've never seen her before, but she sure looked like someone Yama could get along with... Anyway, he'll be okay too. Sooner or later, he'll find his girl.

As for me, it's Sora all the way.

--------------------------------------

I saw you again this morning, walking down the beach.

And though you are a thousand miles away

You were only just out of reach.

But when I got up close and I saw her face

I knew it couldn't be so,

No, no, nooooo...

--------------------------------------

Sora.

Looking at her standing there, just a couple of feet away, I was mesmorized by her beauty. The glimpses of blue sparkled on her silky sleek hair and danced in her eyes opened wide in wonder, as she too seemed to be lost in the song. I closed my eyes for a second thinking of what would it feel like to run my fingers through her hair, to touch her smooth, tender,soft skin with my fingers, then my would it feel like to finally embrace her and breathe the aroma of her parfume, feel her delicate, warm body against mine. What would it feel like to tell her that I've loved her since the day we met in the summer camp years ago and that I will always love her, and to finally ask her that question I'd wanted to ask for so long; and what would it feel like to hear her whisper "yes Tai, I love you too. And I will be your girlfriend."

The spotlight on the stage died, and as Yamato still stood frozen, now in the dark, another spotlight shone on the girl as she hit a solo on a saxophone,bringing the song to an end.

The magic was over.

The lights went on to another wave of applause and cheers; as the band began to leave the stage I finally made my way to Sora. She stood with her back on me; hesitating for a second, I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey,"

"Tai!" she smiled, glad to see me, and gave me a hug and a light peck on a cheek, which I returned.

"Sorry again I couldn't pick you up," I apologized. She waved me away, "Don't mention it. We're cool."

"So, how do you like the show so far? Yama's kicking all kinds of ass, huh?"

"Oh Tai, you have such a way with words," Sora laughed. "Yes, I enjoyed the show alot. It's a shame you were late, they played some real good song at the beginning. What's the name of it was...?" she closed her eyes and snapped her fingers, trying to remember. I interrupted her, touching her hand.

Here goes.

"Sora, I-"

"Hey Sora!"

"What's up?"

Takeru and Hikari approached, smiling at her.

"Hey there," she waved back. "And I was beginning to think Tai had ditched you so he can have all the cookies for himself!"

"Ah, so that's the deal with the cookies. Come on, let us have some!"

In pretend fear, Sora made a few steps back, hiding a box she was carrying behind her back.

"I have a better idea," she suggested. "What about all four of us go backstage, find Yamato and finish them off together?"

Oh, come on! That's it.

"Kari, Takeru, may I have a word with you for a sec?" I asked "Sora,do you mind?"

She shook her head no, astonished. I pulled the two aside.

"Guys, beat it," I asked in intence whisper and thrusted a couple of bills in Takeru's hand."Please. Go buy yourselves a soda. Ice cream, pizza, rice balls, whatever. Just disappear, okay?" They stared at me confused. "Please. I just need a couple of minutes alone with Sora."

"Oh," Takeru's eyes widened in realization. Little sis smiled an understanding smile. "You got it Tai. We're out of here. Good luck."

Off they went. I turned to Sora only to realize that she was gone too!

"A girl who just stood here," I walked up to a bouncer who stood sheilding a door leading to the back. "Light brown slacks and vest, peach blouse, a box in her hand. Have you seen where she went?"

"That blond guy from the band, he came out and took her backstage while you were talking with the kids." he replied. "Hey,and where you think you're going..?"

It took me five minutes to convince him I was Yamato's friend and that he can let me pass, and another five minutes to find the Teenage Wolves' dressing room. I figured I'd let Yama have his cookies, then take Sora aside and...

"Er... isn't Yamato here?"

Dumbfolded, I stood in the doorway of the Wolves' locker as the band members stared at me. Yamato and Sora were nowhere to be seen.

"They're outside, man." one of the pointed at the door at the far side of the room. "Yama said he needed to talk to the girl in private... Hey, you want a cookie?"

Ignoring him, I crossed the room and swung the door open, stepping out into the dark parking lot behind the club. It was a starless, cloudy night, so the only illumination was a street lamp across the parking lot. That's where they stood, in the conus of yellow light, talking quietly; actually it was Yamato who did all of the talking. Neither seemed to have noticed me.

I couldn't hear exactly what Yamato was saying; he was smiling, gesticulating with one hand, while the other was tucked in the pocket of his black jeans. Sora listened, cocking her head to the side and smiling too, then answered in a little sing-song voice and they both laughed.

Suddenly Yamato took a deep breath; his face got serious and he said something very quietly. Sora's mouth slightly opened; she cocked her head to the side, as if asking "what?". He repeated himself, this time taking her hand in his. Sora stared at him in silence for a couple of seconds; an expression that then appeared on her face was that of a someone who have just recieved a gift, a surprise. She said something back. Yamato smiled and asked a question of his own reaching out and caressing her face. Sora nodded her head yes; they were now both smiling, staring at each other with shining eyes, an expression of utter happiness and wonder on their faces, and then...

Oh no. No,no,no,no,NO,NO,NO!!!!!!!

Unable to move, unable to utter a word, unable to breathe, I stood there watching my best friend and a girl I loved in an embrace, joined in a loving, tender kiss.

NO! STOP IT! IT'S NOT RIGHT! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME! PLEASE,STOP! PLEASE!!!

I wanted to scream out, but couldn't. It was hurting me to watch them, yet I couldn't take my eyes away. I didn't even notice as cold, heavy drops began to fall from the dark sky; within less than a minute the dribble turned into a downpour. Yamato and Sora withdrew from each other; he took her by the hand to excort her back inside, they turned towards the door... and our eyes met.

They stopped for second,taken by surprise;Yamato waved to me, but his smile fainted as he noticed the expression on my face. Sora, her own face carrying a worried frown, made a few steps towards me and asked something, but I didn't hear her. In my ears there was a monotonous rustle of rain and raindrops were slipping down my face, mixing with tears.

----------------------------------------

Oh Romeo is standing in the rain,

And I know for sure,I let her slip away,

Fatal hesitation made me miss the show

Fatal hesitation, oh...

---------------------------------------

The end.


End file.
